


Christmas Morning

by Jadeqaf



Series: Dear Santa [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeqaf/pseuds/Jadeqaf
Summary: Being part 2 of Dear Santa. Gus gets everything he wanted. As expected.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Michael Novotny (Queer as Folk), Carl Horvath/Debbie Novotny, Emmett Honeycutt/Ted Schmidt, Ethan Gold/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Melanie Marcus/Lindsay Peterson
Series: Dear Santa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554358
Kudos: 3





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Post season 2. More overwhelming sugar.

Being part two of Dear Santa

~~~~

"Merry Christmas." Brian laughed when Deb opened the door. She was dressed all in red with Christmas tree earrings that lit up. "Nice outfit."

"Merry Christmas Brian." Deb had known that her outfit would elicit smiles, that was the purpose of it. There had been too much sadness this year.

Brian put his presents under the tree. He loved Christmas morning at the Novotny house. It was loud, undisciplined, and warm. He'd spent every Christmas he could here to escape his cold, perfectly decorated house. His mother hadn't liked it when he'd open his presents; always clothes or books; never anything he'd truly wanted; and then take off for Michael's house. She 'd liked it even less when he'd informed her during his freshman year of college that he wouldn't be visiting her at Christmas. He'd stayed with Michael and Deb until he'd had to go back. He'd seen his parents once. They hadn't even exchanged gifts.

Brian knew that Christmas was the one time that he could give Michael and Deb anything he wanted to and they couldn't say no. Once he'd started making money, he'd wanted to shower them with gifts but they wouldn't accept them. But Christmas was another story. They couldn't say no, so he splurged. This year he was nervous about Michael's gift. Well, one of them. He'd racked his brain trying to figure out what he could get Michael that would let Michael know how he felt about him and had finally found it.

Everyone else was gathered in the kitchen, the traditional spot. Justin was entertaining Gus by drawing cartoons. Ted and Ethan were discussing opera while Michael and Lindsey were huddled in the corner whispering. Emmett was talking with Matthew, Vic's partner. They were talking fashion, Matthew was a designer. Melanie was talking shop with Carl and a guy Brian didn't recognize. Reigning over it all were Vic and Deb.

Vic announced that breakfast was ready and everyone scrambled to find a seat. Brian made sure he was sitting between Michael and Gus. "Gus, what did Santa bring you?"

Gus smiled at his adored and adoring father. "I got a bunch of toys." Gus thought about what he'd asked Santa for. He wondered when he would know if Santa had made it come true. "What did you get me?"

Everyone laughed, including Michael. It was the first genuine laugh anyone had heard out of him in almost a year. It was full of life and hope. Tears glistened in everyone's eyes as they stared at Michael. Gus wasn't so restrained.

"It came true. Santa gave me what I asked for." Gus climbed down from his chair and crawled into Michael's lap.

"What did you ask for, the new Spiderman movie?" Michael had passed his love of comic books on to the child of his heart.

"Oh, I got that already. No it was something else. I only asked Santa for one thing for Christmas. And it wasn't for me, it was for you."

"You asked Santa for something for me? What was it?" Michael couldn't imagine what Gus would have asked Santa for, for him.

"I asked him to make you happy again." Stunned silence greeted Gus's simple words.

"You...." Michael's voice cracked with emotion and he had to start again. "You asked Santa to make me happy again? Why?"

Gus stared into the chocolate eyes of his Daddy Michael. "Cause I love you Daddy Michael. I wanted you to smile again."

Michael met Brian's gaze over their son's head. Michael was not surprised that Brian's eyes were as full of emotion as his were. Their eyes held until Michael could compose himself. Michael returned his attention to the imp sitting in his lap. "Thank you Gus. That was a wonderful gift."

"You're welcome Daddy." Unaware of the emotion filling the room, Gus returned his attention to truly important matters. "When can I open my presents?"

That broke the tension as everyone laughed and returned their attention to their food. As they did, they shook their heads in awe at the love and compassion in a child's heart.

Lindsey answered Gus's question as she shooed him back to his seat. "You know the rules. First we have breakfast, and then we open presents."

Pouting, Gus turned his attention to the person he knew could change the rules. "Nana."

Deb laughed. "No Gus. You are just going to have to finish your breakfast. Now, sit down and eat. I don't think your mothers feed you, you are just skin and bones." She spoke while piling more food onto Gus's plate.

"Deb, don't force feed the child." Carl intervened on Gus's behalf. Like everyone else in the family, he adored this child. His own grandchildren were too far away to spoil, so Gus got all the attention that should rightfully be divided among eight or nine.

"Thank you Granpa. I can't eat all that." Gus never questioned his place in the family. He was the center of it and everyone else revolved around him. Everyone finished eating with lighter hearts. Finally stuffed, they gradually moved into the living room. Michael stayed behind to talk to his mother.

"Let me help you clean up Ma." Michael started clearing the table.

Deb looked at her son. She could see that he was happy. "Honey, leave that. I want to know what happened to make Gus's Christmas wish come true." She didn't mention that it had been her wish as well.

Michael watched his mother. He knew that she'd been worried about him, they all had. Hopefully he wouldn't give anyone any new reasons to worry about him, but he knew his mother would find one anyway. "Ma, I'm not sure. I just woke up the other day and didn't feel quite so bad. But I don't want to talk about me. I'm tired of talking about me. I want to talk about you. When are you and Carl getting married? I'm better now and I don't want you to put it off any longer."

Deb smiled. Her son was definitely feeling more like his old self. "Can you keep a secret?"

Michael stared at his mother in confusion. "Sure. You didn't run off and get married did you?"

Deb laughed. "We almost did. But I couldn't get married without my family. No, you know the friend of Carl's who joined us today?"

"Yeah, you said he was a cop that Carl works with who had nowhere to go for Christmas."

"Well, that's only half the story." Deb hesitated, not sure how Michael was going to react to her news. But she had to tell him. She had to know that he approved before she could go through with it. "He's a Justice of the Peace. He's going to marry us today."

Michael was stunned. "Ma, that's wonderful." He stood up and hugged his mother. "Congratulations. When?"

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I want you to be happy and it's obvious that you want to marry Carl, so this is perfect. A surprise wedding." Michael wondered if he should tell his mother his news or let her find out with everyone else. But in the end, Michael had to give her some warning. "Ma, I have some news of my own."

"What?" Deb wondered what news Michael could have. He couldn't be dating again, could he?

"Lindsey's pregnant."

"Why is that your...." Deb trailed off as she realized why that would be Michael's news, not Brian's. "You mean, I'm gonna be a grandmother? My baby boy is going to be a father?"

Michael smiled. "Yup. But you can't say anything yet. Lindsey wants to make the announcement herself."

"But why didn't they ask Brian?"

"Lindsey said something about balance. I'm not sure what she meant. So, are you happy? Mad?"

"Oh Michael." Deb hugged Michael tightly. "I'm very happy. I think it's absolutely wonderful."

Michael released the breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "Thank you Ma. Do you want us to make the announcement before you and Carl get married?"

"Yeah. But do it soon. I can't wait to tell everyone." Deb glowed with happiness. "Now, let's go open some presents."

Michael shook his head as he followed his mother out of the kitchen. He should have known that his mother wouldn't wait forever to marry the man she loved. And she always did have great timing.

In the living room, everyone was gathered around the tree waiting for them. Vic was seated closest to the tree so he could play Santa. "Are you two done with your pow-wow? The rest of us are greedy and want to get started."

Deb and Michael laughed as they took their places. Tradition demanded that Michael and Brian's gifts to each other go first. So, Vic pulled Michael's gift to Brian out of the pile and handed it to him. "Brian, as usual, you get the first gift. Now I know where your son gets it."

Brian glared at Vic but couldn't maintain it for long. The day was just too wonderful. "Thank you Vic. Glad to know that I'm loved. Now, what did Mikey get me this year?" Brian slowly slid one finger under the edge of the paper. He loved to tease Michael by opening his gift slowly; it always drove him batty.

"Oh for fu--" Michael broke off as he remembered Gus's presence in the room. "Just rip the paper off Brian."

Everyone laughed as Brian gave in to Michael's demand. "Ok, don't get your panties in a twist."

Michael just sighed, Brian would never change. But that was what Michael loved about him. Michael was nervous, not about the gift that Brian was currently opening, but by another gift he'd bought. Today was the day, but maybe he should wait. With the news about the baby and his mother getting married, maybe he should wait to let Brian know how he felt. But he couldn't. He'd already waited too long.

Brian opened the box and laughed. "Is this your way of telling me that I'm starting to look old?" Brian pulled out a tube of anti-aging cream and a gift certificate to a nearby spa.

Michael laughed. "No. I just wanted someone to pamper you. I know what you did."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ben's hospital bills. I called them to find out why I never got a bill for the things that I know his insurance didn't cover. Imagine my surprise when they told me that Brian Kinney had taken care of everything. Thank you." Michael knew that Brian would never allow him to pay him back.

Brian blushed. "I just didn't want you to worry about it. You had enough to deal with."

"So, enjoy the day at the spa and let them take care of you."

Vic handed Michael an envelope. "Here's your present from Brian."

Michael opened the envelope and pulled out his gift. "Bri. Dragon Con tickets. First class plane ride. Hotel reservations. Thank you. But why two?"

"You don't think you're going alone do you? I'm going with you." Brian said it in a matter of fact tone, as though it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"You, at a comic book convention for three days? Thank you." Michael got up and hugged Brian.

They held on to each other for a minute longer than usual. Michael could feel a difference, but he couldn't explain it.

Vic cleared his voice. "Ok you two. Can the rest of us open our gifts?"

Laughter ensued. Gus was thrilled with his collection of Spiderman toys, including a rare original action figure from Spiderman's debut more than 40 years earlier. Gus had thrown himself at Michael. "Thank you Daddy. I love you."

Brian had outdone himself. Everyone was taking a vacation. Justin and Ethan were going to Europe. Ted and Emmett were going to Paris during Fashion week. Emmett was thrilled; Ted was indulgent. Deb and Carl were taking a cruise to the Cayman Islands. But it was Vic's trip that caused the entire room to fall silent.

Vic opened his envelope. And stared. "Bri... How?" That was all that he could get out. With tears in his eyes, he embraced the man who was like a son to him. "Thank you."

"Well, are you going to tell us where Brian sent you?" Deb's impatience boiled over. Vic couldn't talk; he just handed the information to her. Then she fell silent. Knowing she wouldn't be able to speak, she passed the envelope to Michael, who managed to tell everyone.

"Brian got Vic into the Cordon Bleu pastry school. And he's paying for Vic's medication while he's there." Michael realized in that moment that he'd never loved Brian more. "How did you manage that?"

Brian smiled. He'd been dying to tell someone for months, but he hadn't known if Vic had been accepted until last week. "Vic, remember a few months ago, that client I had from Paris? I asked you to whip up some fancy desserts for me so I could impress him? Well, he wasn't a client. That was the head of the pastry program. I called in a few favors to get him here, but the rest was all you."

"Why?"

"Because you are the closest thing I had to a real father." Brian couldn't say anymore. He was uncomfortable expressing his feelings verbally. He preferred to let his gifts talk for him.

Sniffles could be heard from everyone in the room. Then Lindsey spoke up.

"Brian, thank you for the trip to Ireland, but I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to travel." Lindsey knew that the moment had arrived.

"Why not?"

Lindsey stood up, making sure that everyone was paying attention. "Because I'm pregnant."

A grand explosion of noise erupted. Everyone tried to hug Lindsey and Melanie at the same time. Except for Michael, who was standing off to the side, watching with amusement. Emmett turned to Brian.

"Well, aren't you the sly one? Congratulations Daddy."

Brian laughed. "Don't congratulate me, it's not mine." Brian's words fell into a lull in the confusion, so everyone heard.

"Then who's the lucky man?" Ted realized that Michael hadn't joined the crowd around Lindsey. And he was wearing a smug, self-satisfied smile. "Michael?"

Heads turned to Michael as he nodded. "Yes, Lindsey's carrying my child." The largest smile anyone had seen on Michael's face threatened to split his face. His eyes sparkled with pure joy.

Brian was the first to move. He hugged Michael. "Congratulations. You are going to be a fabulous father. Look at the job you are doing with Gus. Am I going to be Daddy Brian?"

"Yes Bri. Can't have the kids confused more than we can help. You aren't mad that they didn't ask you?" The only thing that could mar Michael's happiness would be if Brian was upset, but he didn't appear to be.

"Michael, how could I be upset? I think it's a wonderful idea."

Michael felt a tugging on his pants leg and looked down to see Gus. "Hey son. So what do you think? You're going to be a big brother."

"I just got a question. Are you going to love the baby more than me?"

Michael knelt down to Gus's level. "Of course not. Why would you ask that?"

"Cause you aren't my real Daddy."

Brian knelt down and hugged his son. "Of course he's your real Daddy. Where would you get that idea?"

"Someone at school said that Daddy Michael can't be my Daddy because he wasn't the one who put me in Mommy's tummy. He said that you can't have two Daddies."

Michael hugged Gus. "Now, you listen to me Gus. You have two daddies and two mommies. No, I didn't put you in Mommy's tummy. But I was there the night you were born. And I love you. I would never love the new baby more than you. Ok?"

"Ok." Once again secure in his father's love, Gus turned his attention to a much more important matter. "Can I have a sister?"

Brian laughed. "You are going to get what you get. It might be a brother."

Gus signed in resignation. "I know. But brothers are a pain in the ass."

Michael tried to smother his laughter because he knew where Gus had heard that. He'd said it on more than one occasion about Justin.

Brian clucked at Michael. "Shame on you Michael. Teaching Gus those kind of words."

Michael laughed and told Gus, "Don't let your mothers hear you say that, ok. Now, run over and tell Nana that it's her turn now."

Gus scampered off to pass on Michael's message. Brian and Michael stood up just in time for Michael to be mauled by Justin. "Congratulations. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Pulling Justin off him, Michael shrugged. "They asked me before Ben got sick. Then with everything that happened, they put off doing anything. Then about three months ago, they approached me again. I was feeling a little sad that Ben and I hadn't had a child, although we'd started talking about it before he started getting sick. He had encouraged me to say yes to Linds. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to try and talk me out of it."

"Well, I think it's great. And I'm glad to see that you are feeling better. We've been worried about you."

"I know. And thanks." Michael looked over at his mother; who was happily accepting congratulations about being a grandmother. Their eyes met and she nodded. It was time. "Brian, could you come into the kitchen and help me with something?"

"Sure." Brian followed Michael into the kitchen.

"Here, take these glasses." Michael handed him the wineglasses while he grabbed several bottles of champagne.

"What's that for?"

Michael had a secretive smile on his face. "You'll see. It's not my surprise to tell."

"Ok, but we are going to have to talk about you keeping secrets from me. I don't like that."

"Sure Brian. I'll tell you all my secrets later. But right now, let's get back into the living room."

Michael and Brian rejoined their family. Deb and Carl were standing in front of the tree. Michael opened a bottle and poured glasses for everyone. "Ok, can I have your attention please? I have an announcement to make." Brian handed everyone a glass. Michael stood next to his mother. "As you all know, Ma and Carl were supposed to be married six months ago. But first Ben died, and then I was depressed. Ma wanted to wait until I could share in her happiness before walking down the aisle. Well, I guess Ma got tired of waiting. They are getting married, today."

Another explosion of noise and congratulations erupted. Glasses were emptied as Deb and Carl were swamped with people.

Brian looked at Michael. "Today is definitely a day for happy news, isn't it?"

"Sure is. And maybe I have a few more surprises up my sleeve."

Brian stared at the man he loved and suddenly wasn't afraid anymore. He loved Michael, and needed to tell him. But being Brian, he couldn't do it quietly. He walked over to Deb. Hugging her, he congratulated her and then whispered a question in her ear. She looked into Brian's eyes and then nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

Brian walked back over to Michael and then tapped the side of his glass. When all eyes had turned to him, he smiled. "This is turning out to be quite a day. But before we watch Carl make an honest woman out of Deb, I need to give Michael another present." Brian pulled a box out of his pocket.

Opening it, Michael smiled as tears filled his eyes. Without saying a word, he handed Brian a box the same size and shape. Brian opened the box and laughed. Hazel eyes met chocolate as messages were sent back and forth. Putting the box in his pocket, Brian moved closer to Michael. Still silent, Brian pulled Michael to him, slowly. Giving Michael time to pull away, he leaned in. The first meeting of their lips was soft, barely touching. Brian pressed his body closer to Michael and Michael wrapped his arms around Brian 's neck.

Michael whispered softly, "Are you sure?"

"Never surer of anything." Brian's answer was audible only to Michael as the rest of the audience wondered just what was going on. Soon, their questions were answered as Michael pulled Brian closer and kissed him softly, then with increasing passion. This was no kiss between friends; this was a lover's kiss.

Justin gazed at his two friends with feelings of pure joy. He reached over and held Ethan's hand. "They look beautiful, don't they?"

"Yes they do." Ethan could see that Justin's hands were itching to find a sketchbook to capture the moment. "You'll remember this moment; you can paint it for them. Christmas present next year."

Justin leaned over and kissed Ethan, a hard fast kiss. "You know me so well. That will be perfect."

Lindsey and Melanie smiled at one another. "See Mel that's why I wanted Michael to father this child. Balance."

"You're right as always." Awed by the passion and love flowing from Brian and Michel, Melanie sent a quick prayer that nothing would come between them ever again.

Ted pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Emmett. Grateful, Emmett wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh sweetie, don't they look wonderful? Do we look like that?"

Ted laughed. "No one looks like they do." Ted wrapped his arms around the man he loved; amazed once again that flamboyant, colorful Emmett loved plain, dull him.

Vic smiled at Michael and Brian. "Finally." He turned to Matthew; "I wonder what they gave each other?"

Matthew pulled Vic into his arms. "I'm sure we'll find out. Did you think it would ever happen?"

"Yes. I knew Brian would realize how much he loves Michael." Vic settled into his lover's arms, at peace at last.

Carl was comforting a bawling Deb. "Wow! They look amazing." Carl had come a long way from the early days of his relationship with Deb when public displays of passion between two men would make him uncomfortable. With Deb's family, it had been part of the package.

"My baby finally got his man." Deb couldn't believe how perfect this day was turning out. Michael was happy, Lindsey was pregnant with Michael's child, and she was getting married. Well, she would be getting married if Michael and Brian ever stopped kissing.

Gus walked over to his father's and stared up at them. He waiting patiently for a minute then started pulling on their pants legs. "Daddies. Daddies."

Finally, Michael and Brian pulled apart. Brian's eyes were heavy with passion and Michael glowed with happiness. Slowly, Brian looked down at Gus. "What sonny boy?"

"Why are you kissing Daddy Michael?"

Michael blushed as Brian kissed his nose. "Because I love him. Just like Mommy and Mama love each other."

"Oh, ok. When are Nana and Granpa getting married? Can I be the ring bearer?"

Laughter rang out through the room. Michael reluctantly pulled out of Brian's arm with a quiet promise. "We'll resume this later."

"Oh, you bet we will." Brian watched Michael walk over to Deb, then he turned to the crowd. "What?"

Emmett was the first to reach him. "Oh honey. I'm so happy for you. Take care of him."

"Oh, I plan on it." The heat in Brian's voice said clearer than words just how he planned on taking care of Michael.

As the family descended on Brian for explanations, Michael talked to his mother.

"Ok Ma. Still want to get married?"

"More than ever. I know that we aren't having a traditional wedding, but will you give me away?"

Emotion filled Michael. "Of course Ma. But who's going to be your maid of honor?"

"Vic." Deb laughed.

"Does he know that?"

"Of course not. Think he'll refuse?" Nervousness had started to creep into Deb's voice. Hearing it, Michael decided not to tease her.

"No. Everything will be fine Ma. I'll talk to Vic." Turning to Carl, Michael issued a warning. "If you don't take care of her..." Michael allowed his threat to taper off.

"I know, she'll be wearing my balls for earrings. I've already heard that threat." Carl laughed. He knew that he'd better not screw up, this crowd was vicious and very protective of their matriarch.

"Good. As long as we understand each other. So, who's going to be your best man?"

"Will you do it? I don't have too many close friends, and I would be honored if you would stand by my side as I marry your mother."

"Ok, but I'm not protecting you from her." Michael was touched. Clearing his throat, he turned to the crowd. "We're almost ready. I think this would be best done in front of the tree. Ethan, did you bring your violin?"

Justin laughed. "Of course he did. He doesn't go anywhere without it."

"Oh, like you don't take your sketchbook everywhere we go." Ethan childishly stuck his tongue out at Justin, then turned to Michael. "But he's right. It's in the car."

Smiling at the teasing between them, Michael made a request. "Can you play the wedding march for us?"

"Sure. Let me run out to the car." Ethan was out the door.

"Vic, Ma wants you to be her maid of honor." Michael laughed at the horrified look on his uncle's face.

"No, I'll be the best person." Vic stood up and walked over to his sister. Ethan walked back in with his violin.

"Ok, looks like everyone is ready. Carl, got the rings?" Carl nodded and handed them to Michael. Michael then turned to Gus. "Now Gus, this is a big responsibility. Can you hand these to Carl when he asks you for them?"

Gus nodded solemnly. Michael placed the rings in his hand and sent him over to Lindsey to wait. "Ok Ma, we'll walk in from the kitchen." Holding out his arm for Deb, he led her into the other room. "Ethan, I'll let you know when we're ready."

Michael and Deb stood in the kitchen looking at each other. Deb was the first to speak. "Are you sure you're ok with this? You haven't had to share me with anyone your entire life."

Michael just laughed. "Ma, I think it's wonderful. I don't think anything could put a damper on today. It's been a wonderful day and it just needs for you to be happy."

Deb looked at the son she'd raised by herself. Sometimes she wondered how she had gotten so lucky to have such a warm, caring son. "I love you Michael."

"I love you too, Ma." Michael held his mother, relishing the comfortable warmth in her embrace. She exasperated him at times, but she never let him doubt that she loved him. "Ready?"

Deb took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Ready."

Michael leaned out of the kitchen door. "Ok Ethan, we're ready." The slow even tones of the Wedding March began to drift through the house. Michael held his arm out and his mother slid her hand under his elbow. They walked into the living room in time to the music. Carl, Vic and the JP were standing next to the tree waiting for them. When Carl saw Deb, his eyes glowed.

They reached the waiting men and the JP said, "Who gives this woman?"

"I do." Michael placed his mother's hand in Carl's and moved next to the groom.

"Dearly beloved..." As the justice of the peace began the ceremony, Michael's eyes met Brian's. Michael slid his hand into his pocket and caresses his gift from Brian. Smiling at Brian, Michael's mind wandered. The words hadn't been said, but he knew their relationship was moving in a new direction. There were some things that didn't needs words to be said. Brian's gift had said it all.

"You may now kiss the bride." Michael's attention came back to his mother and Carl, who were kissing with as much passion as he and Brian earlier. Michael groaned and quickly looked away. When they finally broke apart, the crowd clapped and cheered. Michael kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Congratulations Ma."

Brian stood next to Michael. "Same here. Be happy."

Deb hugged Brian tightly. "You too. Take care of my son."

Brian's eyebrows wiggled suggestively, causing Deb to giggle. "Oh I plan on it. Do you mind if Michael and I take off? We have some talking to do."

Deb nodded and Brian took Michael's hand. "Mikey, let's get out of here."

Michael smiled and allowed Brian to pull him out the door.

Not a word was spoken all the way to the loft. The silence was filled with the pulse of unfulfilled passion. Finally, they reached their destination. Once inside, Brian was the first to speak.

"I see we had the same idea." Brian pulled Michael's gift from his pocket and allowed the necklace to dangle. Spinning from the gold chain was a heart, inscribed with the words, "Always have, always will." Brian slipped the necklace on, smiling at Michael the entire time.

Michael pulled a matching necklace from his pocket, Brian's gift to him. "I guess so. I'd decided that I had waited long enough for you." He put the necklace on and moved closer to Brian.

"I'm sorry. I know that you have put up with a lot from me, but that's over now. I love you."

Michael thought he was prepared for the words. But he wasn't. Nothing could have prepared him for hearing the words he'd waited two-thirds of his life to hear. Tears started welling up in his yes. "I love you too."

Brian pulled Michael into his arms and they stood there holding each other for what seemed like hours. Finally, Brian pulled away far enough to look into Michael's eyes. "So, now what?"

Michael smiled. "First, we go into the bed room. Then you take off my clothes, and I take off yours and then we fuck all night long."

Brian laughed and pulled Michael into the bed room, where they proceeded to do just that. After all, 22 years is a long time to make up for.


End file.
